1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food warming devices and in particular to chafing dish fuel canisters which keep the contents in the canister safe should the chafing dish fuel canister be overturned and which inhibits burning of the overturned fuel canister.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Chafing dish fuel canisters for maintaining heat to chafing dishes are well known. The chafing dishes are particularly useful for several hours to keep food warm in chafing dishes. However, it is not uncommon for a user of the product to mishandle the canister and inadvertently knock the canister over. And, when these canisters are knocked over there is concern about the fuel in the canister leaking out and setting a fire or the fuel canister flame igniting the canister.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chafing dish fuel canister which burns combustible fuel in a safe manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chafing dish fuel canister that should the chafing dish fuel canister be overturned the combustible fluid material would be prevented from leaking or spilling out of the canister.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a transparent chafing dish fuel canister thereby allowing the user the opportunity to see how much fuel is left in the canister when in use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chafing dish fuel canister which may be made of plastic.
Also an object of the present invention is to provide a chafing dish fuel canister which includes a side wall with a mid portion thereof angled to an upper portion of the side wall and a lower portion of the side wall portion so that if the canister is inadvertently overturned the canister will be lying at an angle therefore preventing spilling of the contents from the container.
Yet an additional object of the present invention is to reduce heat absorption between the flame and the canister lid. If the canister is inadvertently overturned, the angle of the side wall is such that the flame should not burn or overheat the canister lid.
More particularly, the present invention provides a chafing dish fuel canister having an upper annular rim with a canister lid fixed to the upper annular rim. An outer sleeve with an inner sleeve spaced inwardly therefrom extends upwardly from the canister lid through said inner sleeve and said outer sleeve. A chafing dish fuel canister is provided with an open top having an upper annular rim and a closed bottom with a side wall disposed therebetween. A side wall of the container is provided with a lower section, a middle section and an upper section, each of said lower section and said upper section being vertically extending walls and the middle section being an angled wall section, said middle section wall extending outwardly from the lower section at an angle of from about 55 to 85 degrees, and preferably about 70 degrees. The tilt angle, which is the angle between a vertical flame and the canister lid when the canister is on its side, of the fuel canister is such that a flame does not burn the lid of the fuel canister or the side wall when the fuel canister is inadvertently knocked over.
All of the above outlined objectives are to be understood as exemplary only and many more objectives of the invention may be gleaned from the disclosure herein. Therefore, no limiting interpretation of the objectives noted are to be understood without further reading of the entire specification, claims, and drawings included herewith.